The invention relates to a sensor module, a semiconductor chip, a method for fabricating a semiconductor module, and a method for fabricating a semiconductor chip.
Sensor modules may contain a sensor like, for example, a micro-electro-mechanical microphone. Typically such a micro-electro-mechanical microphone is fabricated in form of a semiconductor chip which is attached to a carrier. This assembly is mounted in a casing which is built of several components wherein one component of the casing is typically made of a printed circuit board. Micro-electro-mechanical microphones packaged like this are used for transform sound into electrical signals in applications where a miniaturization is of special interest.